Aria and Ezra one love that lasts forever
by Brennan'Ezria Lover
Summary: Its the same as my other story but I had to make it new here. Ezra all the way, Rey has told her parents and Ezra trying to tell aria everything is goin to be ok. And then they might go visit a certain family member
1. Chapter 1,2

One Love

As I sit in my boyfriend's apartment, in gray sweat pants and a baby blue tee and I looked out the window, I had so many things going through my head. I had my hand on my journal and my purple pen in my hand between my pointer finger and my thumb. I closed my journal and looked at a small willow tree that was out the window a little to the left. I thought about the tree and how it had no worries, all it had to do was grow and grow. My life was a whole lot more complicated than the tree's.

I was in a relationship with my ex-English teacher, we met before school started and fell in love with each other, we tried to break it off but we couldn't, our love was to strong. He quit his job and went to teach at a local college, he worked at the same college as my father. His name was Ezra. I loved him so much. Just the other day we went and told my parents about our relationship and they were not thrilled. My dad punched him straight in the face and caused him to have a bloody nose.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Ezra intertwining his fingers with mine. "Aria, everything is going to be ok, sure they don't want us to be together, but you're going to be 18 in 14 days and then they can't keep us apart, I love you and nothing they say or do will change that." Aria pulled herself into his lap and nuzzled her head into his neck. "Ezra I love you too, I feel exact same way."

They sat there for a few minutes, but then Ezra got up and put in the movie, "A Walk to Remember" Then Ezra took a seat next to Aria and resumed the position they were previously in. The movie was going through the previews, Aria looked up as Ezra and put her hand on his cheek softly and he looked down at her, she pulled Ezra down to her level and kissed him passionately, then Aria pulled away and put her head in the corner of his neck and fell asleep.

"Aria, babe, it's getting late, shouldn't you be heading home?" "Spencer's covering for me, that is if you want me to stay? I can leave if you want." "Aria, I didn't know you had spencer covering for you. You should know that I want to spend every second of every day of my life with you." "I'm sorry, it just seemed like you didn't want me here." "Nope, I always want you here."

"Come on, I'm not sleeping on the couch for two nights in a row" Aria pulled on his hand and they made their way to his bedroom. Aria hopped into the warm bed and pulled the confider over her. She was soon joined by Ezra, they were laying there and there was still about a foot of space in-between them. "Ezra?" "Yes?" "Why aren't you holding me?" Ezra put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "You didn't answer my question" "Aria, I'm sorry; I have a lot going through my head right now." "Like what?" "You will be eighteen and we will be able to go in public and no one will be able to tell us this is wrong, because it's not, but your parents still don't like this, they don't like us."

Aria put her hand on his, "You know you're supposed to be the one that always knows everything, not me?" "Baby I know, I know, it's just frustrating you know, I mean…." Aria turned around in his arms and kissed him, yes she enjoyed kissing him but this time it was just to shut him up. "That was a very nice way of telling me to shut up." "Now, can we talk about this tomorrow? I am going to fall asleep and then you are going to be talking to yourself and I don't want you to do that, just hold me?" "Of course my dear" Ezra put his arm around her waist and they both drifted off to sleep.

"EZRA" Aria tried to shake Ezra off of her, his grip on her waist was really tight and was hurting her. "EZRA" Aria yelled again and he finally woke up, he was covered in sweat. "Ezra, you were hurting me." Ezra released his grip. "Aria I'm so sorry" Ezra said in a panic "Ezra, I'm ok calm down, what were you dreaming about?" "It's nothing, just go back to bed, I'm going to get a glass of water." Ezra walked out of the room, 'Oh my god' I can't believe how real that dream was.

Ezra sat there at a stool that was connected to the table and had his head in his hands. Aria walked out but he didn't even notice. "Ezra, what was your dream about?" Aria said as she placed her hand on his back rubbing it up and down. "You were in your car and you went through the intersection and someone ran a red light and you were hit head on, Aria, I thought I lost you, I saw you in your car and I tried to open the door but I couldn't, when I was squeezing you waist I must have thought it was the dandle, I can't live without you." Aria sat in the chair next to him and took his head out of his hands and hugged him. "Ezra I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, Ezra, put your arms around me, you're not going to hurt me, and you know that." Ezra put his arms around her and held her body so close to his that there was no room in between them. "Ezra, come sit with me on the couch."

They sat on the couch not moving but in each other's embraces. When they heard a knock on the door, Ezra got up to answer the door, when he opened the door Jackie was standing there, Jackie was Ezra's ex-fiancée. "Jackie? What are you going here?" Jackie didn't see Aria sitting behind Ezra when you said, "Ezra, I know you want me, please get back together with me?" "No Jackie, we can't" "Ezra let me prove it to you" when Ezra didn't expect it Jackie Kissed him, pushing him into his apartment. Ezra fell to the ground and hit his head, trying to get away from her, when he fell Aria ran to his side, Aria yelled at Jackie "Bitch get the hell away from him." Aria shoved her out the door then made her way back to Ezra, his eyes flickered open. "Ezra, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine are you ok?" "Ezra the only person I'm worried about is you, let's get you up?" Aria helped Ezra to the couch, then she went to the bathroom and got a cold towel to put on his forehead, when she returned, she put the towel on his head and laid beside him. Then Ezra fell asleep.

About three hours later Ezra woke up and aria was nowhere to be found, he got up and grabbed his cell and was about to text her when he saw a note she wrote him, it said, "Hey Babe, I'm sorry I had to leave, family dinner, I hope you feel better I love you! XOXO Aria 3" Then he grabbed his cell and texted her, "Babe, I miss you, text me when you can." Aria replied right away "Hey, can you come over? My Mom and dad want you to come over and eat dinner with us? They promised we will only talk, no punches will be thrown, I love you please come? XOXO Aria 3" "K. I'll be right over, love you too, love Ezra."

When Aria heard a knock on the door she ran out of her room and to the door, when she opened it, and he leaned in and kissed her on cheek, Aria took his hand and lead him to the living room, they sat on the couch and then her dad entered, "Dinners Ready" Aria pulled Ezra by the hand to the kitchen and Aria and Ezra sat on one side of the table and Aria's parents sat across from them. When dinner was served they all began to eat but no one had said a word. Ezra had his hand on her leg drawing circles on her leg. Then Byron spoke up, "Ezra, how could you do this to my daughter?" "Sir, I haven'…." Then aria cut him off "He is the only thing that kept me together when you cheated on mom, you're what tore this family apart, and he was there for me, when you weren't." "Ezra I think it's time for you to leave!" Byron yelled. "I'm sorry Byron but I'm not going to leave and let you sit here and yell at your daughter" And When he said that Mike came running down the stairs, by this point everyone was standing and Mike went and threw a punch at Ezra's face, but Aria jumped in front of Ezra and Mike ended up hitting Aria and she almost fell to the ground but Ezra caught her, he lowered her to the ground and held her in his arms.

Aria was still out cold, Ella had went to get a washcloth and Mike was freaking out that he just hit his big sister, Byron was trying to get Aria up along with Ezra. Ezra had one hand on her back and the other on her cheek and was coaxing her out of her sleep. "Aria?" "Ezra, what happened?" "Babe don't worry about that, let's just get you up?" Ezra then helped Aria up and they went and sat on the couch, Then Aria pulled herself into Ezra's lap. Byron and Ella wanted to talk and Byron was about to explode because he didn't even like Aria sitting in Ezra's lap but they just sat there and no one talked. Aria soon fell asleep in Ezra's.

"Ezra?" Aria said as she woke up in Ezra's arms, they were wrapped around me tightly and I shook him awake. "What time is it?" "I don't know, I just woke up, Ezra my head hurts." Then Ezra sat up and undid her arms from being around Aria and went to the bathroom and grabbed her two pain meds and then went to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack and a glass of water, then went and took a seat next to Aria. I handed Aria the glass of water and the two pills and waited till she took them and then I took the glass from Aria and she leaned into my side and I gently put the ice pack on her head and we turned on the TV, about an hour later Aria's mom came down the stairs and said it was time for Ezra to go. Aria walked Ezra to the door and he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and then drove to his apartment.

The next day Aria and Ezra were sitting in Aria's house on the couch and Aria was lying next to Ezra with her head on his lap and her head with an ice pack on her head, then the doorbell rang and Ella got up to answer it. When Ella opened the door she was surprised to see Aria's Ex-boyfriend from 2 years ago came back. Aria broke up with him because she was abusive to her, Arias patents knew about him and when Ella saw him standing in the door way she was not happy and called for Byron, but before she could stop him he ran in the house in search of Aria.

When he saw her on the couch he was almost to her when Ella yelled to Ezra and Ezra got Aria behind him and within seconds had Aria's EX in his grasp not able to move, and when Byron came into the room he took Aria's EX out of Ezra's hands and threw him out the door and locked it. Aria was in Ezra's arms crying into him chest, and within a few moments he had her calm and relaxed. "Ezra, can we go to your apartment, I feel safer there?" "Only if it is ok with your parents." "Mom, can I please, I just want to lay on him couch and sleep?" "Aria I think that would be fine as long as that's all you two do." And with that Aria stood up and went upstairs to get her bag and Ella said a few words to Ezra. "You better keep my girl safe." "I promise that I won't let anything happen to her." With that they were on their way to him apartment.

When they arrived he opened the door they walked in and Aria went to sit on the couch and Ezra went to get them drinks, he got a root beer and asked what Aria wanted and she just asked for water. Then he went and sat by her, they sat and talked for hours, then they put in a movie and Aria laid on top of Ezra and he put his arm around her waist and they both fell asleep and they awoke in the morning in the same position but Ezra had moved them to the bed. There was sun shining through the window and Aria leaned up to Ezra and decided to wake him up in the sweetest way possible, she pressed her lips to him and he was soon to be kissing her back. "Aria, you sure know how to wake me up." "That's what I'm told" "Excuse me?" "I'm just kidding." And he began to kiss her again, but then they got up, Aria sat at the table and Ezra made breakfast while Aria watched and they shared a little small talk and then ate their breakfast then Arias mom called and said that Aria and Ezra could hang at his apartment but they had to come back to Aria's house for dinner.

Aria and Ezra arrived at Aria's house and they went to eat. About 10 minutes into dinner Aria went to the bathroom and Ella and Byron talked, they heard a huge bang and Ezra yelled for Aria and then he ran to the bathroom and opened the door not caring what was going on, on the other side of the door. When he opened the door aria was lying on the ground and was passed out. Ezra was by Aria's side within seconds, he had her in his arms, and they were on their way to the hospital. When they arrived they took Aria back to the ICU and we weren't allowed to see her for at least 2 hours.

Then they let us in, when I went into the room I didn't think Aria would be awake but she was and when she saw me she smiled, Aria and I were the only ones in the room, the doctor was telling them what caused Aria to Faint, When I walked to sit by Aria she pulled me into a hug before I could even sit down. And I held her there till her parents came in and we broke apart, but when I took my seat I took her hand in mine. "Aria, how are you feeling?" her mother asked. "My head hurts a little and I'm thirsty, can you get me something to drink?" "I'll get it" Ezra stood up and said, but Aria objected. "Ezra, I don't want you to leave." "I'll get it, Aria's mother said, then left the room. "Ezra, come here" she motioned him towards her. When Ezra was by her side she pulled him down to her level and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Later Aria's mom came in and said that Aria needed to stay the night at the hospital just to make sure that she was ok and she could leave in the morning. Aria's mom had went to the house and got Aria some sweats and when she came back Aria changed into them then Aria's parents said that they would see Aria and Ezra in the morning when Ezra brought Aria home from the hospital.

It was late and Aria couldn't sleep, "Aria?" "Are you ok?" Ezra asked. "Yeah, I just can't sleep, Ezra, will you lay with me?" "Are you sure Aria?" Yeah, I always sleep better in your arms." Ezra climbed into the hospital bed and made sure that Aria was comfortable, Aria was laying with her head on Ezra's chest and laced their fingers together and both were asleep within seconds.

In the morning they were signing Aria's discharge papers and Ezra was standing with his free hand around Aria's waist, and when all of the papers were filled out with all the needed information they went to Ezra's car and were on their way to Aria's house. When they arrived Aria had fallen asleep and Ezra got out of his side of his car and went and unbuckled Aria and carried her to the door of her house and rang the doorbell. When Aria's father opened the door Ezra took Aria to her room and laid her on her bed and he covered her with her pink blanket, then he leaned down to her and kissed her forehead.

Then Ezra went down stairs and when he was half way out the door he heard Ella call his name and he came back in and they both took a seat on the sofa and had some of Ella's famous homemade tea. They talked about Aria and how they wanted what was best for her. They talked about how they wanted Aria and Ezra to keep their relationship on the down low until Aria was 18, they didn't like the fact that he was so much older than her and that he was her teacher, but Ella and Byron had seen in the past few days that Ezra really loved Aria and if anything ever happened to her that he would be out of his mind and he would be lost forever. Ezra was talking and talking about Aria and how he only wanted the best for her and how he would go to the ends of the earth to be with her. Byron hadn't been so fond of the idea of Ezra and Aria being together, but he knew that he and Ella wouldn't be able to keep them apart.

Aria walked down the stairs and she came around the corner not knowing that Ezra was still there. When Aria saw that Ezra was still there and no one was screaming and they were laughing she was really happy. Aria walked past Ezra and grabbed a cup and pored her some of her mother's tea. Then Aria went and sat beside Ezra and as if it were...

NEW

HEY GUYS IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY BUT I HAVE EXAM'S TO STUDY FOR AND THERE IS THE NEW EPISODE OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS IN LIKE 4 DAYS AND I HAVE TO PREPARE SO I DON'T HAVE TO STUDY ON PLL DAY! I MIGHT UPDATE AFTER THE NEW EPISODE BUT IF I DON'T I WILL ON JUNE 9TH I PROMISE! I HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER…..THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO COME! HAVE FUN WATCHING PLL!

I cant update on a computer so I'm going to update on my iPod and I cant add a new chapter so I I hope you guys are ok with my just adding on to the second chapter. sorry if they are kinda short it's hard to type on a lot on a iPod.

Previously

Aria walked down the stairs and she came around the corner not knowing that Ezra was still there. When Aria saw that Ezra was still there and no one was screaming and they were laughing she was really happy. Aria walked past Ezra and grabbed a cup and pored her some of her mother's tea. Then Aria went and sat beside Ezra and as if it were (FROM HERE ON NEW)

Something she would do normally, Yeah she did do it normally, just not when her mom was around. She put her head on his scolder and took a sip of tea. "Ezra can we go to your apartment?" "Only if it is ok with you mom." "Mom can I please?" "Sure, but be home by 12:30." "I'll be right back, I just wanna get my bag" Aria ran up the stairs and and about 5 minutes later she came down with her bad. "Ready to go?" Ezra asked. "Yep" they walked out of Arias house and Ezra opened her door for her and she got in. Then he got into the drivers seat and they arrived at his apartment about ten minutes later.

When they went into the apartment complex and they walked up to Ezra's apartment there was a not on the door from Jackie, and it read "Hey Z it's me. I miss you and I am so sorry for hitting you and you know you still love me, so when you get over that stupid little girl then give me a call and I'd love to meet up. I love you! Love Jackie" after they both read it Ezra opened the door and ripped the note off the door and when they entered the apartment Aria went and sat on the couch and Ezra threw away the note and joined Aria on the couch.

They put in the movie "The notebook", Ezra put his arm around her and pulled her into his lap and she put her head on his scolder. And then about 35 minutes into the movie and she started to dream

Arias Dream

Aria and Ezra, we're on a plain to Disney with there 2 year old daughter lucy. In between them, she was fast a sleep with her head on arias arm. Ezra was looking out the window and with in the hour they were in Florida. Aria and Lucy were awake and they got the plain then went to there room at port Orleans resort. It was about midnight and lucy fell asleep in the crib Ezra requested they being up and then he hopped into bed with aria, put his arms around her waste protectively and whispered "I love you" and with that she said "I love u too Ezra, forever and always" Ezra repeated te word "forever" and they fell asleep within the next five minutes.

Aria prov

I woke up alone in our room with Ezra's arms not around me. Ezra was gone and Lucy wasn't in here crib. I expected that Ezra had gone to get breakfast and would return soon. At that moment I saw a note on Ezra pillow I picked it up and read, "Love, I went to get breakfast and I took Lucy with me, I'll bring you back something! ;) love your Ezra"

Ezra walked in as she set the note on the side table. Morning beautiful . Morning to u to handsome. She made her way over to him and kissed him softly, when the realized Lucy was still with them they parted. "what did you get for me?" "only ur favorite, rice crispies with no milk and sunny d orange juice." yummmmmmm, did u feed Lucy? Yeah she's ready to go till lunch. When u are ready we can leave for Epcot. Ok? Have u see my make up bag? Nooooo... What did you do with it..? Put it someplace where you can't reach... Ur beautiful without it. Please Ezra, I need it fine but only if you put less makeup on, then you will look even prettier, I love you the way you are, your my aira. Do you have the camera? Yeah I have it. Ok we're ready then they walked out of their room with aria holding lucy in her in her left arm and with her right was holding Ezra's hand.

End Dream

Then Aria Woke up in Ezras arms and he was asleep. Aria pulled out of Ezra's arms and went and got a glass of tea. She went and sat next to Ezra again and he woke up, then they heard a knock on the door and Aria went to te door and opened it. It was a tall blonde girl that was absolutely gorgeous, what was Aria suppose to think...

(I hope you like it! Please review and tell me if you have any ideas! Next chapter will be up soon!)


	2. Chapter 1

One Love

As I sit in my boyfriend's apartment, in gray sweat pants and a baby blue tee and I looked out the window, I had so many things going through my head. I had my hand on my journal and my purple pen in my hand between my pointer finger and my thumb. I closed my journal and looked at a small willow tree that was out the window a little to the left. I thought about the tree and how it had no worries, all it had to do was grow and grow. My life was a whole lot more complicated than the tree's.

I was in a relationship with my ex-English teacher, we met before school started and fell in love with each other, we tried to break it off but we couldn't, our love was to strong. He quit his job and went to teach at a local college, he worked at the same college as my father. His name was Ezra. I loved him so much. Just the other day we went and told my parents about our relationship and they were not thrilled. My dad punched him straight in the face and caused him to have a bloody nose.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Ezra intertwining his fingers with mine. "Aria, everything is going to be ok, sure they don't want us to be together, but you're going to be 18 in 14 days and then they can't keep us apart, I love you and nothing they say or do will change that." Aria pulled herself into his lap and nuzzled her head into his neck. "Ezra I love you too, I feel exact same way."

They sat there for a few minutes, but then Ezra got up and put in the movie, "A Walk to Remember" Then Ezra took a seat next to Aria and resumed the position they were previously in. The movie was going through the previews, Aria looked up as Ezra and put her hand on his cheek softly and he looked down at her, she pulled Ezra down to her level and kissed him passionately, then Aria pulled away and put her head in the corner of his neck and fell asleep.

"Aria, babe, it's getting late, shouldn't you be heading home?" "Spencer's covering for me, that is if you want me to stay? I can leave if you want." "Aria, I didn't know you had spencer covering for you. You should know that I want to spend every second of every day of my life with you." "I'm sorry, it just seemed like you didn't want me here." "Nope, I always want you here."

"Come on, I'm not sleeping on the couch for two nights in a row" Aria pulled on his hand and they made their way to his bedroom. Aria hopped into the warm bed and pulled the confider over her. She was soon joined by Ezra, they were laying there and there was still about a foot of space in-between them. "Ezra?" "Yes?" "Why aren't you holding me?" Ezra put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. "You didn't answer my question" "Aria, I'm sorry; I have a lot going through my head right now." "Like what?" "You will be eighteen and we will be able to go in public and no one will be able to tell us this is wrong, because it's not, but your parents still don't like this, they don't like us."

Aria put her hand on his, "You know you're supposed to be the one that always knows everything, not me?" "Baby I know, I know, it's just frustrating you know, I mean…." Aria turned around in his arms and kissed him, yes she enjoyed kissing him but this time it was just to shut him up. "That was a very nice way of telling me to shut up." "Now, can we talk about this tomorrow? I am going to fall asleep and then you are going to be talking to yourself and I don't want you to do that, just hold me?" "Of course my dear" Ezra put his arm around her waist and they both drifted off to sleep.

"EZRA" Aria tried to shake Ezra off of her, his grip on her waist was really tight and was hurting her. "EZRA" Aria yelled again and he finally woke up, he was covered in sweat. "Ezra, you were hurting me." Ezra released his grip. "Aria I'm so sorry" Ezra said in a panic "Ezra, I'm ok calm down, what were you dreaming about?" "It's nothing, just go back to bed, I'm going to get a glass of water." Ezra walked out of the room, 'Oh my god' I can't believe how real that dream was.

Ezra sat there at a stool that was connected to the table and had his head in his hands. Aria walked out but he didn't even notice. "Ezra, what was your dream about?" Aria said as she placed her hand on his back rubbing it up and down. "You were in your car and you went through the intersection and someone ran a red light and you were hit head on, Aria, I thought I lost you, I saw you in your car and I tried to open the door but I couldn't, when I was squeezing you waist I must have thought it was the dandle, I can't live without you." Aria sat in the chair next to him and took his head out of his hands and hugged him. "Ezra I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, Ezra, put your arms around me, you're not going to hurt me, and you know that." Ezra put his arms around her and held her body so close to his that there was no room in between them. "Ezra, come sit with me on the couch."

They sat on the couch not moving but in each other's embraces. When they heard a knock on the door, Ezra got up to answer the door, when he opened the door Jackie was standing there, Jackie was Ezra's ex-fiancée. "Jackie? What are you going here?" Jackie didn't see Aria sitting behind Ezra when you said, "Ezra, I know you want me, please get back together with me?" "No Jackie, we can't" "Ezra let me prove it to you" when Ezra didn't expect it Jackie Kissed him, pushing him into his apartment. Ezra fell to the ground and hit his head, trying to get away from her, when he fell Aria ran to his side, Aria yelled at Jackie "Bitch get the hell away from him." Aria shoved her out the door then made her way back to Ezra, his eyes flickered open. "Ezra, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine are you ok?" "Ezra the only person I'm worried about is you, let's get you up?" Aria helped Ezra to the couch, then she went to the bathroom and got a cold towel to put on his forehead, when she returned, she put the towel on his head and laid beside him. Then Ezra fell asleep.

About three hours later Ezra woke up and aria was nowhere to be found, he got up and grabbed his cell and was about to text her when he saw a note she wrote him, it said, "Hey Babe, I'm sorry I had to leave, family dinner, I hope you feel better I love you! XOXO Aria 3" Then he grabbed his cell and texted her, "Babe, I miss you, text me when you can." Aria replied right away "Hey, can you come over? My Mom and dad want you to come over and eat dinner with us? They promised we will only talk, no punches will be thrown, I love you please come? XOXO Aria 3" "K. I'll be right over, love you too, love Ezra."

When Aria heard a knock on the door she ran out of her room and to the door, when she opened it, and he leaned in and kissed her on cheek, Aria took his hand and lead him to the living room, they sat on the couch and then her dad entered, "Dinners Ready" Aria pulled Ezra by the hand to the kitchen and Aria and Ezra sat on one side of the table and Aria's parents sat across from them. When dinner was served they all began to eat but no one had said a word. Ezra had his hand on her leg drawing circles on her leg. Then Byron spoke up, "Ezra, how could you do this to my daughter?" "Sir, I haven'…." Then aria cut him off "He is the only thing that kept me together when you cheated on mom, you're what tore this family apart, and he was there for me, when you weren't." "Ezra I think it's time for you to leave!" Byron yelled. "I'm sorry Byron but I'm not going to leave and let you sit here and yell at your daughter" And When he said that Mike came running down the stairs, by this point everyone was standing and Mike went and threw a punch at Ezra's face, but Aria jumped in front of Ezra and Mike ended up hitting Aria and she almost fell to the ground but Ezra caught her, he lowered her to the ground and held her in his arms.

Aria was still out cold, Ella had went to get a washcloth and Mike was freaking out that he just hit his big sister, Byron was trying to get Aria up along with Ezra. Ezra had one hand on her back and the other on her cheek and was coaxing her out of her sleep. "Aria?" "Ezra, what happened?" "Babe don't worry about that, let's just get you up?" Ezra then helped Aria up and they went and sat on the couch, Then Aria pulled herself into Ezra's lap. Byron and Ella wanted to talk and Byron was about to explode because he didn't even like Aria sitting in Ezra's lap but they just sat there and no one talked. Aria soon fell asleep in Ezra's.

"Ezra?" Aria said as she woke up in Ezra's arms, they were wrapped around me tightly and I shook him awake. "What time is it?" "I don't know, I just woke up, Ezra my head hurts." Then Ezra sat up and undid her arms from being around Aria and went to the bathroom and grabbed her two pain meds and then went to the fridge and grabbed an ice pack and a glass of water, then went and took a seat next to Aria. I handed Aria the glass of water and the two pills and waited till she took them and then I took the glass from Aria and she leaned into my side and I gently put the ice pack on her head and we turned on the TV, about an hour later Aria's mom came down the stairs and said it was time for Ezra to go. Aria walked Ezra to the door and he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead and then drove to his apartment.

The next day Aria and Ezra were sitting in Aria's house on the couch and Aria was lying next to Ezra with her head on his lap and her head with an ice pack on her head, then the doorbell rang and Ella got up to answer it. When Ella opened the door she was surprised to see Aria's Ex-boyfriend from 2 years ago came back. Aria broke up with him because she was abusive to her, Arias patents knew about him and when Ella saw him standing in the door way she was not happy and called for Byron, but before she could stop him he ran in the house in search of Aria.

When he saw her on the couch he was almost to her when Ella yelled to Ezra and Ezra got Aria behind him and within seconds had Aria's EX in his grasp not able to move, and when Byron came into the room he took Aria's EX out of Ezra's hands and threw him out the door and locked it. Aria was in Ezra's arms crying into him chest, and within a few moments he had her calm and relaxed. "Ezra, can we go to your apartment, I feel safer there?" "Only if it is ok with your parents." "Mom, can I please, I just want to lay on him couch and sleep?" "Aria I think that would be fine as long as that's all you two do." And with that Aria stood up and went upstairs to get her bag and Ella said a few words to Ezra. "You better keep my girl safe." "I promise that I won't let anything happen to her." With that they were on their way to him apartment.

When they arrived he opened the door they walked in and Aria went to sit on the couch and Ezra went to get them drinks, he got a root beer and asked what Aria wanted and she just asked for water. Then he went and sat by her, they sat and talked for hours, then they put in a movie and Aria laid on top of Ezra and he put his arm around her waist and they both fell asleep and they awoke in the morning in the same position but Ezra had moved them to the bed. There was sun shining through the window and Aria leaned up to Ezra and decided to wake him up in the sweetest way possible, she pressed her lips to him and he was soon to be kissing her back. "Aria, you sure know how to wake me up." "That's what I'm told" "Excuse me?" "I'm just kidding." And he began to kiss her again, but then they got up, Aria sat at the table and Ezra made breakfast while Aria watched and they shared a little small talk and then ate their breakfast then Arias mom called and said that Aria and Ezra could hang at his apartment but they had to come back to Aria's house for dinner.

Aria and Ezra arrived at Aria's house and they went to eat. About 10 minutes into dinner Aria went to the bathroom and Ella and Byron talked, they heard a huge bang and Ezra yelled for Aria and then he ran to the bathroom and opened the door not caring what was going on, on the other side of the door. When he opened the door aria was lying on the ground and was passed out. Ezra was by Aria's side within seconds, he had her in his arms, and they were on their way to the hospital. When they arrived they took Aria back to the ICU and we weren't allowed to see her for at least 2 hours.

Then they let us in, when I went into the room I didn't think Aria would be awake but she was and when she saw me she smiled, Aria and I were the only ones in the room, the doctor was telling them what caused Aria to Faint, When I walked to sit by Aria she pulled me into a hug before I could even sit down. And I held her there till her parents came in and we broke apart, but when I took my seat I took her hand in mine. "Aria, how are you feeling?" her mother asked. "My head hurts a little and I'm thirsty, can you get me something to drink?" "I'll get it" Ezra stood up and said, but Aria objected. "Ezra, I don't want you to leave." "I'll get it, Aria's mother said, then left the room. "Ezra, come here" she motioned him towards her. When Ezra was by her side she pulled him down to her level and placed a light kiss on his lips.

Later Aria's mom came in and said that Aria needed to stay the night at the hospital just to make sure that she was ok and she could leave in the morning. Aria's mom had went to the house and got Aria some sweats and when she came back Aria changed into them then Aria's parents said that they would see Aria and Ezra in the morning when Ezra brought Aria home from the hospital.

It was late and Aria couldn't sleep, "Aria?" "Are you ok?" Ezra asked. "Yeah, I just can't sleep, Ezra, will you lay with me?" "Are you sure Aria?" Yeah, I always sleep better in your arms." Ezra climbed into the hospital bed and made sure that Aria was comfortable, Aria was laying with her head on Ezra's chest and laced their fingers together and both were asleep within seconds.

In the morning they were signing Aria's discharge papers and Ezra was standing with his free hand around Aria's waist, and when all of the papers were filled out with all the needed information they went to Ezra's car and were on their way to Aria's house. When they arrived Aria had fallen asleep and Ezra got out of his side of his car and went and unbuckled Aria and carried her to the door of her house and rang the doorbell. When Aria's father opened the door Ezra took Aria to her room and laid her on her bed and he covered her with her pink blanket, then he leaned down to her and kissed her forehead.

Then Ezra went down stairs and when he was half way out the door he heard Ella call his name and he came back in and they both took a seat on the sofa and had some of Ella's famous homemade tea. They talked about Aria and how they wanted what was best for her. They talked about how they wanted Aria and Ezra to keep their relationship on the down low until Aria was 18, they didn't like the fact that he was so much older than her and that he was her teacher, but Ella and Byron had seen in the past few days that Ezra really loved Aria and if anything ever happened to her that he would be out of his mind and he would be lost forever. Ezra was talking and talking about Aria and how he only wanted the best for her and how he would go to the ends of the earth to be with her. Byron hadn't been so fond of the idea of Ezra and Aria being together, but he knew that he and Ella wouldn't be able to keep them apart.

Aria walked down the stairs and she came around the corner not knowing that Ezra was still there. When Aria saw that Ezra was still there and no one was screaming and they were laughing she was really happy. Aria walked past Ezra and grabbed a cup and pored her some of her mother's tea. Then Aria went and sat beside Ezra and as if it were...

NEW

HEY GUYS IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING LATELY BUT I HAVE EXAM'S TO STUDY FOR AND THERE IS THE NEW EPISODE OF PRETTY LITTLE LIARS IN LIKE 4 DAYS AND I HAVE TO PREPARE SO I DON'T HAVE TO STUDY ON PLL DAY! I MIGHT UPDATE AFTER THE NEW EPISODE BUT IF I DON'T I WILL ON JUNE 9TH I PROMISE! I HOPE YOU LIKED MY FIRST CHAPTER…..THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO COME! HAVE FUN WATCHING PLL!

I cant update on a computer so I'm going to update on my iPod and I cant add a new chapter so I I hope you guys are ok with my just adding on to the second chapter. sorry if they are kinda short it's hard to type on a lot on a iPod.

Previously

Aria walked down the stairs and she came around the corner not knowing that Ezra was still there. When Aria saw that Ezra was still there and no one was screaming and they were laughing she was really happy. Aria walked past Ezra and grabbed a cup and pored her some of her mother's tea. Then Aria went and sat beside Ezra and as if it were (FROM HERE ON NEW)

Something she would do normally, Yeah she did do it normally, just not when her mom was around. She put her head on his scolder and took a sip of tea. "Ezra can we go to your apartment?" "Only if it is ok with you mom." "Mom can I please?" "Sure, but be home by 12:30." "I'll be right back, I just wanna get my bag" Aria ran up the stairs and and about 5 minutes later she came down with her bad. "Ready to go?" Ezra asked. "Yep" they walked out of Arias house and Ezra opened her door for her and she got in. Then he got into the drivers seat and they arrived at his apartment about ten minutes later.

When they went into the apartment complex and they walked up to Ezra's apartment there was a not on the door from Jackie, and it read "Hey Z it's me. I miss you and I am so sorry for hitting you and you know you still love me, so when you get over that stupid little girl then give me a call and I'd love to meet up. I love you! Love Jackie" after they both read it Ezra opened the door and ripped the note off the door and when they entered the apartment Aria went and sat on the couch and Ezra threw away the note and joined Aria on the couch.

They put in the movie "The notebook", Ezra put his arm around her and pulled her into his lap and she put her head on his scolder. And then about 35 minutes into the movie and she started to dream

Arias Dream

Aria and Ezra, we're on a plain to Disney with there 2 year old daughter lucy. In between them, she was fast a sleep with her head on arias arm. Ezra was looking out the window and with in the hour they were in Florida. Aria and Lucy were awake and they got the plain then went to there room at port Orleans resort. It was about midnight and lucy fell asleep in the crib Ezra requested they being up and then he hopped into bed with aria, put his arms around her waste protectively and whispered "I love you" and with that she said "I love u too Ezra, forever and always" Ezra repeated te word "forever" and they fell asleep within the next five minutes.

Aria prov

I woke up alone in our room with Ezra's arms not around me. Ezra was gone and Lucy wasn't in here crib. I expected that Ezra had gone to get breakfast and would return soon. At that moment I saw a note on Ezra pillow I picked it up and read, "Love, I went to get breakfast and I took Lucy with me, I'll bring you back something! ;) love your Ezra"

Ezra walked in as she set the note on the side table. Morning beautiful . Morning to u to handsome. She made her way over to him and kissed him softly, when the realized Lucy was still with them they parted. "what did you get for me?" "only ur favorite, rice crispies with no milk and sunny d orange juice." yummmmmmm, did u feed Lucy? Yeah she's ready to go till lunch. When u are ready we can leave for Epcot. Ok? Have u see my make up bag? Nooooo... What did you do with it..? Put it someplace where you can't reach... Ur beautiful without it. Please Ezra, I need it fine but only if you put less makeup on, then you will look even prettier, I love you the way you are, your my aira. Do you have the camera? Yeah I have it. Ok we're ready then they walked out of their room with aria holding lucy in her in her left arm and with her right was holding Ezra's hand.

End Dream

Then Aria Woke up in Ezras arms and he was asleep. Aria pulled out of Ezra's arms and went and got a glass of tea. She went and sat next to Ezra again and he woke up, then they heard a knock on the door and Aria went to te door and opened it. It was a tall blonde girl that was absolutely gorgeous, what was Aria suppose to think...

(I hope you like it! Please review and tell me if you have any ideas! Next chapter will be up soon!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, working on this story some more and I got some help from "A Pretty Little Love" (she writes "take me away" - an ezria fanfiction) this time with editing, formating and advice so i just wanted to say thank you!I hope everyone likes the story there will be more soon :) please review!**

Previously: When Aria woke up in Ezra's arms he was asleep. Aria pulled herself out of his arms and went and got a glass of tea. As she went and sat next to Ezra again he woke up, then they heard a knock on the door and Aria went to the door and opened it. It was a tall blonde girl that was absolutely gorgeous, what was Aria supposed to think...

"Hey is Ezra here?" I didn't know what I think. First Jackie, now this girl, what was going on? So many things went through my mind when I saw her, but the biggest thing was how worried I was that Ezra was keeping another secret from me. If there was this one how many more could there be?

When Ezra heard his name he got up and came to the door, Ezra hugged the blonde and I became jealous.

"Aria this is my sister Kayla" Ezra said.

I sighed in relief and Shook Kayla's hand. She came into his apartment and sat down on his couch. Ezra offered drinks to me and Kayla and then came to sit back down with us, and he took my hand into his.

Kayla talked for a while "So, Ezra I have a reason for coming here, but I don't know if you will be happy about it." And she looked up from her drink.

Ezra said, "What is it?" "Mom wants to meet aria." Then the room went silent...

"Why? All of a sudden she wants to be in my life, if she wanted to be in my life then she wouldn't have left when I was 15, she wouldn't have left me and you with dad" Ezra said.

"Ezra, calm down" Kayla said

"Ezra will you please let go of my hand" Ezra looked at Aria and let go of her hand and some color finally came back into it.

"Sorry" Ezra said, and then looked back at Kayla. "Kayla you should know how I felt when she left" Ezra said, but Kayla cut him off

"Yes I do Ezra but you have to understand, you know how mom is and I'm only coming here and asking you because I am tired of her constant phone calls asking for you and I to come with my boyfriend and your girlfriend. Trust me I don't want to go either, but don't we owe her this?" Ezra face became red and his eyes were about I come out of his head.

"I don't care what you do but I don't want Aria around her. She will find something to make her upset and that is the last thing that I want to do, I want to keep my Aria safe."

"Come on Ezra, it'll be fine and if anything happens you can leave but please just give it a shot" Kayla said not wanting to go alone.

"Fine, but only if it's ok with Aria" both Ezra and Kayla looked at me,

"Ezra you know I have always wanted to meet your family, but this one is up to you" Ezra interrupted

"You just got out of the hospital, do you really think you should be flying?"

"Ezra I'll be fine I promise, but I don't know what my parents will say." I respond.

"Kayla we will have to get back to you after we talk to Aria's parents. You know why, but don't tell mom. Mom knows about Aria but she doesn't know about the age difference." I didn't know that Ezra's mom didn't know about the age difference and all of the sudden it hit me. What would she think; would she hate me? Would she make me leave Ezra? Would she love me? What was going happen?

"Aria?" I was taken out of though by Ezra calling my name,

"what?" "You zoned out" "sorry, I was just thinking." then Kayla butted in.

"Ezra I have to go, will you text or call me when you know?"

"Of course I will, thanks for stopping in. It was nice to see you" then both Ezra and I hugged Kayla and watched as she left.

I walked over to where my phone was and called my mom. While the phone was ringing I asked Ezra a question "How long would we be gone, and where does your mom live?"

"About a week and traverse city, Michigan. I think we would be there for the fourth so we could go to all the parades and fireworks" he said just before my mom picked up.

"Hey mom" "Hey Aria, what's up?" she asked.

"Well Ezra's mom wants to meet me so I was wondering if I could go to Michigan with Ezra and his sister and her boyfriend?" I asked quickly waiting for an answer.

"Yeah Aria that's fine, just make sure to be home for your birthday, we have a lot planned."

"Oh my gosh! Mom thank you so much!" I squealed.

"No problem, well I'm going to go eat dinner. Make sure you eat something, love you" "love you too" then I ended the call.

"She said yes" I said in a more sad tone of voice when the thought of what Ezra's mom might think of me came back into mind.

"Why aren't you happy, I though you wanted to meet my family?" he said worried.

"I do, I just didn't know that she didn't know how old I was. Which means she doesn't know that I was your student. What if she hates me?" I asked as tears came to my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously

"Why aren't you happy, I though you wanted to meet my family?" he said worried.

"I do, I just didn't know that she didn't know how old I was. Which means she doesn't know that I was your student. What if she hates me?" I asked as tears came to my eyes.

NEW

"Aria, no matter what she thinks nothing she says or does will change how I feel about you, and you know that, I'm going to go get my laptop so we can scudeal our flight and I'm going to call my sister, will you order dinner?"

"sure". Aria went to Ezra's table grabbed the phone book and called and ordered dinner then joined Ezra on the couch, "Are you ok with flying out tomorrow night?" Ezra said "yeah, sounds good, but since we're here we have a wait of twenty five minutes so how about we start packing your suitcase and the tomorrow you can come help me pack?"Aria replied "sounds like a plan" Ezra said then let out a soft chuckle.

After Ezra made sure they had there tickets and printed them off and then put his laptop away, "Aria do you wanna come with me to get the food or do you wanna stay here" "Ezra I think I'll stay here and put the last things in your suitcase"

When Ezra returned Aria had Ezra's suitcase packed and had fallen asleep on Ezra's couch, Ezra set the food down on the table and walked over to where Aria was laying, he put his hand softly on her cheek and tried to gently wake her up, "Aria do you want any food?" "I just wanna sleep?" "Aria you haven't ate all day." "Ezra please just come and lay with me and we can have a big breakfast in the morning?" "fine" Ezra walked over to the bags of food and put them in the fridge "Ezra?" "yeah?" "Will you carry me to the bed?" "sure" Ezra walked over to her picked her up into his arms and carried her to their bed, he set her down on her side and she pulled the dresser open and threw on a pair of Ezra's sweatpants, once Ezra was in the bed with her, she put her arms around her neck and his around her waist and they both fell asleep within seconds.

When Aria woke up she wasn't wrapped in Ezra strong arms. When she Smelt something cooking she got up and walked into the kitchen Ezra didnt know I was there do I snuck up behind him. Right before I could put my arms around him he turned around and kissed me forehead, "not fair." "Aria, you were not quite enough" Aria let out a giggle then the ate breakfast and went to Arias house to pack, Ezra had his suitcase in his car and then he and Aria entered her house hand in hand "mom I'm home, Ezra and I are Gunna go and pack, do you know where my suitcase is?" "it's right here, I rough it up from the basement after you called" "oh ok, thank you mom" Aria grabbed her suitcase and when up to her room with Ezra not far behind, when then entered arias room Aria set her suitcase and packed

(I just wanna get to the airport scene so I'm going to skip forward, hope you dot mind.)

Aria and Ezra were sitting in there seats waiting to board, Aria got up from her seat "Aria where are you going?" "it's a surprise" Aria walked straight till she saw Ezra look away and turned to the left to the Starbucks and got Ian a pumpkin spice laté (btw that is Ian's fav thing from Starbucks) and just coffee for her, when she walked back to her seat she handed Ezra his drink, "haha you know me probably more than I know me" "I know, but next time you have to get it so I can just sit and relax" "yes next you can be the lazy one" "sounds good" "time to board flight 9254" came over the loud speaker" Aria grabbed her carryon and so did Ezra, then Ezra Ezra's came out of nowhere kissed Aria softly on the cheek and then took her hand into his and they walked onto the plain once they had given the flight attendant there boarding passes. "Aria do you want the window seat?" "sure" Ezra took Arias bag and put it in the compartment above there seats then he got into his seat, put his seatbelt on and once again took ahold of Arias hand. Aria had always been scared of take off it terrified her. So Aria put her head on Ezra's scholder and kept her eyes tightly shut. About 5 minutes later they were at the burgher where they could use there electronics. Aria got her purse out from under the seat in front of her and put her headphones in and listened to happiness by the fray. After Aria put her bag back and she sat down, Ezra out the arm rest up and put his arm around Aria and they both fell asleep.

"Please put your eating trays up and put your chairs into there upright position. We will be landing in about ten minutes." Aria and Ezra were now both awake and Ezra still had a he of Arias hand. Then they landed. "welcome to Michigan and have a happy fourth of July" the Flight attendant said, Ezra got Arias bag from overhead along with his and they walked off the plain hand in hand, they only brought carry ons because they didn't want to pay the cost of that, when they were walking Ezra saw that his sister and her boyfriend had already arrived and they were waiting for Aria and Ezra, "here we go, if it goes bad I told you so"

Please review I need to know what you guys think of my writing


	5. Chapter 5

Previously

"Please put your eating trays up and put your chairs into there upright position. We will be landing in about ten minutes."

Aria and Ezra were now both awake and Ezra still had a hold of Arias hand. Then they landed.

"Welcome to Michigan, and have a happy Fourth of July" the flight attendant said. Ezra got Aria's bag from overhead along with his and they walked off the plain hand in hand, they only brought carry ons because they didn't want to pay the cost of that. When they were walking Ezra saw that his sister and her boyfriend had already arrived and they were waiting for Aria and Ezra.

"Here we go, if it goes, bad I told you so."

NEW

Aria and Ezra walked over to where they were standing and they got a taxi together. Then Kayla spoke up,

"You guys ready for this?" Then Ezra talked,

"ready as I'll ever be." Then they pulled into the Fitz's drive way, Ezra got Aria's carry on out of the trunk along with his and wheeled them in with Kayla and they befriend Ben right behind. When they got to the door, Ezra knocked and his mother

answered. "Well don't just stand outside, come on in." They all walked in and set their suitcases aside and went into the living room and talked.

"So Ezra, this must be Aria."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fitz" Aria said and shook her hand. Then Mrs Fitz began talking again, "Kayla, who did you bring along?" "this is Ben." Mrs Fitz shook his hand and the room became silent then Ezra's mom spoke up.

"Ezra, your father will be coming over later, and we have something serious to tell you." Ezra's said "what is it?"

Ezra's mom didn't say anything "Mom, tell me."

"Ezra, would you come into the kitchen with me?"

Ezra got up and followed his mother

"Ezra, your father has cancer and he's expected to only have till the end of the month."

Tears formed in Ezra's eyes and he walked though the living

room out the door and slammed it shut. Aria had never seen Ezra act like this, she got up to flow him, when she stepped out the door, she saw Ezra sitting on a bench that was out in the middle of the yard. She walked over to him and put her

hand on Ezra's shoulder and he swatted her away with out looking up

"Ezra, talk to me." "No! Aria, go away."

With that, Aria turned around with tears in her eyes. She walked into the house

"Kayla, will you show me to my room?" She got up and Aria grabbed her bag and when they were to the room, Kayla asked

"Are you ok?" Aria exhaled.

"Ezra has never acted like that to me I put my hand on his shoulder and he spat me away. I asked him to talk to me and he just yelled at me, he has never yelled at me."

Arias tears were now falling down her face. Kayla hugged Aria then left her to be alone. Aria had been crying till she cried her self to sleep. The door opened, but Aria didn't move. Ezra climbed into bed with Aria and tried to pull her into his

Arms, but she resisted.

"Aria?" Ezra said softly,

"What?" Aria side with a touch of pain in it. "Talk to me."

"You didn't wanna talk earlier." Aria said again with pain in her voice.

"Aria, my dad has cancer!" Ezra screamed at Aria

"Ezra, stop yelling at me. Yes you have a right to be mad and upset. But that gives you no right to yell at me. You never yell at me."

Aria said as her tears came pouring down her cheeks once again.

Aria took her pillow and walked down the stairs and

plopped on the minutes later Mrs. Fitz came down and covered Aria with a blanket and Aria fell asleep.

A dream of everything that just happened played through Aria's head, and she woke up with tears still streaming down her

face, and Ezra still hadn't come to check on her. She sat with her head in her hands still crying until she heard Ezra coming down the stairs.

Please review I love hearing what you have to say about my writing. :)


	6. Chapter 6

I love reading your reviews!;) i hope you like this chapter, its kinda short but the next one will be longer i promise!;)

Previously

"Aria, my dad has cancer!" Ezra screamed at Aria.

"Ezra, stop yelling at me. Yes you have a right to be mad and upset. But that gives you no right to yell at me. You never yell at me."

Aria said as her tears came pouring down her cheeks once again.

Aria took her pillow and walked down the stairs and

plopped on the couch. Five minutes later Mrs. Fitz came down and covered Aria with a blanket and Aria fell asleep.

Aria woke up abruptly, her mind haunted by a terrible dream of everything that had happened earlier. She hugged her pillow to her chest as tears streamed down her face.

Ezra had never come down to check on her. She knew he was hurting more than she was, but he was always trying to make sure she was alright. She sat with her head in her hands, as tears continued falling down her cheeks. She slowly lifted her head from her hands when she heard Ezra coming down the stairs.

NEW

"Aria?" Ezra called out.

Aria remained silent.

"Talk to me." Ezra pleaded.

"Are you going to yell at me again?" Aria asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

"No I'm not going to yell at you." He sighed heavily. "But this is all to much... You should fly home, Aria. I'm going to be staying here for a while."

I looked at him in disbelief. Why would I leave him as he went through all of this? That would just be cruel.

"Ezra, I'm not leaving unless you are. My parents will understand, but if you really just don't want me here then I'll leave."

Ezra closed his eyes and shook his head. "Aria I'm supposed to be the strong one. I don't know what is going to happen. I don't want you to be involved in all of this, and I don't want you to see me hurt. It's just not... Right. I don't want to hurt you by involving you in this mess." Ezra confessed.

Aria took his hands in hers and led him over to the couch.

Aria wrapped her arms around Ezra's shoulder as he leaned his body into hers.

As they sat together in their embrace, Aria noticed the few tears that had fallen down his cheeks.

"Ezra," Aria whispered brokenly as she brushed away his tears. Ezra's eyes met hers, displaying only pain and vulnerability.

"Everything is going to be okay. I'm here and I'm not going to leave you." She whispered. "When your dad comes home today I'll be by your side the entire time. You're not going through this alone." She reminded him.

"I love you Aria," Ezra said softly a few moments later.

"I love you too, but Ezra, we need to both go and get ready for today." She reminded him.

He nodded in agreement before helping her up from the couch. When they got to their room, Aria changed into a summer dress. Ezra changed into a green long sleeved shirt and jeans.

Everyone was sitting in the living room when there was a knock on the door.

The only person it could be was Ezra's father. Ezra's mother got up and answered it and Ezra's father walked in. He sat down on the couch beside Ezra's mom.

"Ezra you're not normally this quiet." He commented.

Ezra sat there looking down and Aria intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Yeah, sorry." Ezra looked up to look at his family.

"Dad, Mom said you had something important to tell us." Kayla spoke up.

When these works came out of Kayla's mouth, Ezra put his head on Aria's shoulder.

"Kayla I have cancer..." Their father revealed.

"How long have you known?" Ezra asked.

"Three weeks" He admitted.

"Why wouldn't you tell us sooner?" Ezra asked angrily.

"Ezra, I wanted to tell you in person."

Ezra looked down as tears once again came running down his cheeks.

"How long do you have?" Kayla asked fearfully.

"Until the end of this month."

Tears began falling down Kayla's face as well. She got up and hugged her dad.

"Daddy you can't go." She cried.

"I don't have a choice." He reminded her. "You have Ezra, your mother, and Ben, you won't be alone."

Ezra let go of Arias hand and walked out to the deck, Aria was about to follow him but his dad followed him so Aria didn't move, she just sat there and waited to see the outcome of Ezra and his father talking outside.

I hope you like it!;) please review or I won't k ow if you like my chapters, more to come soon!


	7. Chapter 7

After a few moments Aria could hear Ezra crying and his dad trying to calm him down. Aria turned and saw Ezra's father hugging Ezra. Both men were in tears. Aria looked away; she couldn't handle watching Ezra when he was hurting.

Aria knew she had to talk to Ezra, she had to know how he was dealing with all of this, then one other tho g went through her mind, what if he didn't want her help, what if she lost him over this. Aria just wanted to help but she didn't know how, but she had to talk to him.

Aria didn't notice when both Ezra and his father entered the room. She looked up as she heard a voice speak.

"There's a parade downtown today at around three. I'd love to take you guys to it." Ezra's father john said. A chorus of "okay's," followed.

"Then it's settled, we're going," Ezra said.

About 2 hours later everyone had gone to the parade. Ezra was laying down the blanket for him and Aria to sit on while everyone else was setting up chairs.

"Aria, do you want to go and get something from the store with me?" Ezra asked.

"I'd love to." Aria replied. Ezra helped Aria up from the blanket and took her hand in his.

They walked to the shop and bought a soda for each of them. They walked back to the blanket they had placed near Ezra's family. Aria sat down and Ezra sat down beside her. Aria leaned her back against Ezra's chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

As the floats began to go by, Aria was smiling brightly. Ezra looked down at her gorgeous smile, happy that she was having such a great time.

In the middle of the parade, a float went by with Golden Retrievers on it. Ezra knew that they were Aria's favorite.

"Aria?"

Aria tilted her head up so she was looking into Ezra's eyes. He leaned down and pecked her lips. Aria smiled, before turning back to watch the rest of the parade.

They arrived home at about 4:30 and they all made sandwiches and ate outside. When Ezra was done, he sat patiently and waited for Aria to finish. When she was done, he asked her if she wanted to go on a walk with him.

"Sure." Aria replied as she got up and took Ezra's hand in hers.

"Just make sure that the two of you are back her around 6, we're leaving for the fireworks at 6:30." Ezra's mom Julie said.

Aria and Ezra nodded before walking away with there hands intertwined.

"Ezra where are you taking me?" Aria asked, as she realized that she didn't recognize the path they were taking.

"It's a surprise." He replied, winking at her.

Ten minutes later, they came across a small pond. Aria could hear frogs croaking, and she saw lily pads floating around the pond. It was beautiful.

She spotted a bench a few feet away from the pond.

Down the hill, one could see a view of most of the town.

Ezra led Aria to the bench and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned her body into his.

"Ezra, are you okay?" Aria asked quietly, looking up to meet his eyes.

He looked down at her and remained silent, not knowing how to answer her question.

"I don't know." He finally said.

"You know I'm here if you need to talk." She reminded him.

He took a deep breath before replying. "Yeah," He said softly, staring off into the view of the city.

"Hey, we should go." Aria began, as she checked the time on her phone.

Ezra got up from the bench without another word and silently walked to the car.

Aria scrunched her eyebrows together at him in confusion, wondering why he didn't take her hand in his or why he didn't say anything.

She followed him to the car and stayed quiet when she got inside. Ezra drove away, the silence in the car taking over.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" Aria asked, unable to handle the silence anymore.

"Nothing." He muttered. Aria noticed the way his knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

She knew he was lying.

"Ezra, there's something bothering you, now what is it?" Aria pressed.

Ezra suddenly slammed on the breaks, causing Aria to let out a shriek from the sudden stop.

"What's bothering me?" Ezra asked angrily, turning to Aria in disbelief. "What's bothering me, Aria? Well for one, I just found out my father has cancer. Secondly, who knows how long he's going to live before it kills him!"

"You don't know that he's going to die, Ezra! He might survive this!" Aria said.

"And you don't know that he isn't going to die. You can tell me that it's all going to be okay as many times as you'd like, Aria, but it's all just lies. It's never going to be okay." Ezra said thickly.

Aria looked at him, her expression full of hurt. "Well then, as your girlfriend, I'm sorry for trying to make you feel better!" Aria spat out at Ezra, before getting out of the car.

Aria felt tears building up in her eyes as she realized that Ezra hadn't even gotten out of the car to follow her. She didn't know if he even cared about her anymore.

Please review and follow!;)


	8. Chapter 8

Aria continued walking with no destination in mind. She didn't stop until she found an open patch of grass where she knew Ezra wouldn't be able to find her. She fell to the ground as tears flowed down her face. She let out a heart wrenching sob as she curled her knees up to her chest and cried until she had no tears left to shed.

Ezra:

After Aria slammed the door shut Ezra didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to follow her or not. He decided not to do anything. He sat in his car parked on the side of the road. His and Aria's previous conversation kept replaying over and over again in his head. He felt his phone vibrate with messages from his father, mother, and sister. They were all texts concerning where he and Aria were, but Ezra ignored them. He sat there for hours before he heard a knock on his car window. He rolled down the window, surprised to see his parents on the other side.

"What's happened? Where's Aria?" Julie asked, her voice full of worry.

"I don't know." Ezra replied quietly.

"Ezra are you serious? How could you let this happen? She's all alone, its almost dark, it's getting cold, and she doesn't know her way around here! Where did you see her last? Julie asked.

"When we got into a fight and she left." Ezra said.

"Fine Ezra, be stupid, we all thought you loved her, but I guess not. We will be looking for her whether you want to come or not." Julie said before she walked off in the direction of Arias door. Everyone but Ezra got out of their cars and followed Julie.

After about ten minutes Ezra got out of his car walked in the same direction of his family. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed up Aria's number.

Aria:

It was raining now and it was getting colder by the second. Aria shivered in her sleep.

Ezra's family:

They walked up a big hill. When one looked down there was a big meadow. Ezra's father quickly spotted Aria. She was lying asleep in the grass. Her body was shaking. When they got closer to her, Ezra raced down towards her, calling out her name.

Normal:

When he finally reached Aria, he lightly shook her awake.

"Ezra." Aria said weakly as her eyes began to flutter open.

Arias clothes were soaked, but Ezra removed his jacket and draped it around Aria's shoulders. Ezra's parents stood and watched from a distance. "Aria, sweetheart, you're okay, I'm here now." Ezra assured her as he took her into his arms. Aria didn't object as he carried her back to the car. Ezra's sister drove Ezra's car home while he sat in the backseat with Aria wrapped in his arms protectively. When they got to the house it was late but Ezra needed to talk to Aria before she ran off again. When they got into the house Aria ran upstairs to change because she knew Ezra was going to yell at her again or just not talk to her again. Aria changed into a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra. She began to look for a clean shirt but couldn't fine one. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Ezra standing at the door.

"Aria, you know you can wear a shirt of mine." Ezra said.

"Yeah I know." Ezra walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a Hollis t-shirt and handed it to Aria. She pulled it over her head and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Aria, both you and I know that we need to talk." Ezra began.

"Ezra it's late, please can we talk about it in the morning? I just wanna hop in bed and sleep. I've had a long day." Aria replied.

"As long as I can lay with you I'm fine with that." Ezra said.

"Ezra... I don't get why you would want to lay with me. You didn't care when I ran off, when it started to rain, you probably wouldn't have come unless your family did first. I was just trying to help you feel better, you used to tell me everything and now I only get screamed explications from you, you won't even hold my hand anymore, you only cared when you thought I was hurt." Aria revealed.

"Aria I'm sorry, you know that you mean the world to me. It's just hard taking all of this in. Aria my dad has cancer, and I'm scared out of my mind. I don't mean to overreact I just do and I want nothing more that to just get all of this over with." Ezra said.

"But Ezra you don't realize that you're not going through this alone and I'm just trying to help." Aria told him.

"I know that now Aria, I do, and I promise to think about what I do before I do it from now on. I don't want to lose you."

"Ezra your not going to lose me, you couldn't if you tried. Can we please go to bed now? I'm exhausted." She yawned.

"Sure." Aria climbed into bed and Ezra climbed in beside her but he didn't wrap his arms around her.

"Ezra I'm cold."

Ezra put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"Better?" Ezra asked.

"Perfect." She replied. He and Aria quickly fell into a deep sleep, with things finally feeling as if they were back to normal.


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra woke up to the sound of someone coughing. He snuck out of the hold he had around Aria without waking her up and walked downstairs. He followed the sound of coughing to find John sitting on the couch with a bowl in his hand. Ezra gasped as he realized his father was coughing up blood.

"Dad…" Ezra whispered. At that moment, Julie walked into the house. She went over to John and helped him stand up to walk him to the car.

"Ezra, go wake Aria, your sister, and Ben up and meet us at the hospital." Julie said.

Ezra didn't say a word but walked up the stairs with tears in his eyes. He entered his sisters' room and woke her up before heading towards Ben's room. He woke him up as well before walking into the room where Aria was sleeping.

"Aria?" He gently shook her awake.

"Yeah?" Aria asked sleepily.

"You need to get up, we have to go to the hospital." Ezra told her.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I'll tell you on the way there." Ezra said as he put his jacket on and they got into the car.

About 15 minutes later they were at the hospital sitting in the waiting room. As Aria sat in her seat she shivered, her body still reacting to last night.

"Ezra?" Aria asked. Ezra looked over at her questioningly.

"Will you put your arms around me? I'm really cold." She said as her teeth chattered.

"Aria, I just want to think right now." Ezra said softly

"Can I at least wear your jacket?" Aria asked.

Ezra took off his jacket and handed it to her before he stood up.

"I'm going for a walk." He announced before leaving the room.

Aria put the jacket on her seat and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep and didn't even notice that Ezra had come back.

"Aria?" Ezra said, but Aria didn't say anything. She was awake but she didn't want Ezra to know.

When Ezra said her name again, she mumbled a yes to let him know she was up.

"Aria, please get up so we can go see my dad." Ezra said.

With that, Aria stood up and followed Ezra. As they walked, Ezra reached for Aria's hand but she pulled away. Ezra didn't have time to say anything because they were standing in front of John's room.

"Go. I'll wait out here. Get me when you're ready." Aria said.

Ezra walked into the room to find Julie sitting on a chair beside John's bed, holding his hand while he slept.

"How is he?" Ezra asked.

"I don't know"

Ezra walked over to his father's side and pulled up a chair. He sat down and put his head on John's before he began crying.

"Please Dad get better." Ezra begged.

It had been about 45 minutes since he had entered the room and he had completely forgotten about Aria in the hall.

Hall:

A tall blond nurse walked by Aria and noticed her fragile state.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think I am, I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to come out of the room. Do you have a Motrin, my head is pounding."

"Sure, follow me." The nurse said as she helped Aria to her feet.

As they began to walk away, Ezra stepped out of the room.

"Aria, where are you going?" Ezra asked.

"I'll be right back, I promise."

After Aria got the pill, she walked back to John's room. She knocked softly on the door before entering the room.

"Where did you go?" Ezra asked.

"The nurse got me some medicine for my headache."

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked.

"I'm fine." She said.

"Aria, come here." Ezra said.

Aria walked over to Ezra and sat down on his lap.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Aria said, looking down.

"No, Aria, if I would have just held you then none of this would be happening."

"It's okay, Ezra." Aria said as she put a hand to his cheek. She rested her head on his shoulder as the doctor walked into the room.

"So I just wanted to discuss with you what's happening right now." He began. "We don't know if he'll make it to the end of the month, we need to know what you guys want to do. There are two decisions but you don't have to give me an answer until the end of the week, do you want to discuss things now?" He asked.

"Sure." Julie said.

"The first option is just to put him out of his pain and you could say your goodbyes, in a week and a half or you could wait it out, but I guarantee you that, that will be really painful for him. It's not just your decision, but it's his too, talk to him and see what you want to do and let me know. I'll let you discuss things." He said then walked out, Ezra put his head on Arias shoulder and put his arms around her waist, as she put her arms around his neck and pulled her close to him.

"Ezra its ok, you can cry I'm here and I'm not leaving." At that moment Ezra gripped Aria tighter and let out a sob as he cried. After Ezra stopped crying Kayla and Ben went to see John and then they drove home.

Ezra was forced to leave by his parents because they wanted him to sleep. They assured him that he could come back in the morning.

When they got into the house Ezra changed into sweats and he and Aria hopped into bed. Aria put her arms around his neck, his around her back. He pulled her against him and they both feel asleep after a while of Ezra crying and Aria comforting him.


	10. Chapter 10

Aria awoke the next morning wrapped in Ezra's arms. Her shirt was wet with Ezra's tears. Aria tried to get up to get something to drink but as she began to get up, Ezra pulled her back.

"Aria, don't leave." Ezra begged.

"Okay, ten more minutes." Aria said as she wrapped her arms around Ezra again.

They lied there, content in each other's arms for a while before they both got up. After quickly changing, they got into the car to get coffee before heading towards the hospital.

When they walked into Johns room at the hospital, Ezra saw his mother in tears.

She looked up at Ezra before speaking softly.

"The decision is final. We only have until the end of the week." Aria pulled Ezra into her arms as he began crying. After a while, Ezra and Aria sat side-by-side, holding hands.

Aria pulled her hands away as her phone rang.

"I have to take this, I'll be right back." Aria said as she checked the caller ID and saw it flash _Mom _in big letters.

Aria kissed Ezra quickly before leaving the room.

Hall:

"Hey, mom." Aria answered.

"Hey, Aria. So your birthday is tomorrow, are you sure you aren't going to come home?" Ella asked.

"Yeah, mom, I have to stay." Aria said.

"Okay, what are you going to do for your birthday?"

"I'm not sure." Aria answered truthfully.

"Well I hope you have fun, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, love you mom." Aria said.

"Love you too."

Aria hung up the phone before walking back into the room. She took her seat beside Ezra.

For lunch they all had sandwiches and tea or soda, then when it came time for dinner, Ezra went to a restaurant and brought something for everyone. After dinner Aria was almost asleep with her head on Ezra's shoulder.

"Ezra you guys can come back tomorrow, you both need some sleep." Julie said.

"We'll be back tomorrow then." Ezra said as he picked up his jacket and draped it around Aria's shoulders.

…

The next morning Aria woke up to her phone going off non stop with text messages and Facebook notifications saying happy birthday.

When Ezra woke up, Aria was downstairs with Kayla and they were making breakfast together.

Ezra walked over to Aria and kissed her on the forehead before sitting down at the table. After breakfast, Kayla want back up to her room.

Aria and Ezra made small talk before they suddenly heard a bang. Ben ran up the stairs with Ezra and Aria not far behind.

Ezra, Aria, and Ben ran into Kayla's room to find her trying to cut herself with a razor blade.

Ben jumped for it and Ezra took Kayla into his arms when Ben pried it from her fingers.

"Ezra, I can't live without my dad." She cried. "He's like my only parent and when he's gone I'll have nothing!"

"Kayla, you have me and Ben! Mom may not have been there when we were young but she's here now!" Ezra told her.

Kayla looked up at him sadly and nodded.

"Why don't you go see dad today and talk to him? Tell him how you feel?"

"Will you take me?" She asked.

"Sure, just go get ready."

She walked to her dresser as Ezra mouthed to Aria, "watch her."

"I'm going outside for a little bit." Aria said as she let out a deep breath.

As Aria walked out the door she though to herself, "Ezra hasn't forget my birthday, this has just been a bad day and he probably has something planned. What just happened? Did Kayla really try to kill herself?" Aria finally came to the conclusion that her birthday wasn't going to be a good day.

When she went back inside, Ezra was sitting on the couch and Kayla was coming down the stairs.

"Aria I'm going to take her, do you want to come?"

"I'll stay here, I didn't get that much sleep last night." She said.

"Ok I'll be back soon." He said before leaving.

Ezra returned about an hour later. Aria was asleep on a chair that had once been Ezra's fathers'.

He walked over to her and tapped her shoulder to wake her up.

"Sweetheart, what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I don't know." She replied sleepily.

"Well are you still tired?" He asked.

"Kind of."

"How about we take a nap." He suggested.

Ezra walked up the stairs and they fell asleep together. Four hours later he woke up and powered on his laptop. He went onto facebook and his heart sunk as he saw the first few posts.

It was Aria's birthday and he had completely forgotten.

It was almost seven and he and Aria hadn't even spent a second of the day with each other.

He walked down the stairs and into the living room to find that Aria wasn't there.

He went outside to find her sitting on the porch.

"Aria, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to forget your birthday. It's just everything right now is so crazy. But I already got your present before we came, it's upstairs. Just please forgive me." Ezra begged.

"It's okay, Ezra." Aria said. "I get it but you didn't need to get me anything, I just want you."

Ezra sat down beside Aria as he put his arms around her and held her tightly to him.

"Aria, let's go get your present and then we will go to sleep, I'm exhausted."

Ezra walked up the stairs and came back with a wrapped up box in his hands.

He handed it to her.

"Open it." He said.

Aria took the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Inside was a locket. She picked it up and saw A+E Forever engraved on the front. She opened it up to find a picture of her and Ezra kissing. On the other side was a message that read, "I love you and I will forever. Aria you complete me, love, your Ezra."

"Oh my gosh, Ezra, I love it!" Aria exclaimed, her voice full of excitement. She hugged him before pulling back slightly and kissing him. It was short but full of passion and desire. Aria wanted more than that but knew that Ezra wouldn't give her anything right now.

"Will you put it on me?" Aria asked as they finally broke apart.

"Sure." He said softly.

Aria handed it to Ezra and he slowly latched the necklace around her neck, letting his fingertips graze her neck as he did so, causing a shiver to run through Aria.

"It looks beautiful, Aria." He said.

"Thank you." She smiled.

He kissed her chastely before taking her hand in his.

"Let's go to bed, it's getting late." He said.

She followed him back into the house and to his room before changing into her pajama's. Ezra sat on the bed, waiting for Aria as she set her phone down onto the counter. She climbed onto the bed and Ezra wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into the bed.

He tickled her, causing loud giggles to fall from her mouth before pulling the blanket over them.

Aria sank into Ezra's chest.

"I love you, Aria." Ezra said.

"I love you too Ezra, forever… Night." She whispered.

"Goodnight darling." He replied, before they both quickly fell asleep.

Little did they know what was to come tomorrow.

Please review and Follow!


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Aria and Ezra quickly woke up and got ready to go to the hospital.

When they arrive at the hospital, Aria thanked Ezra as he opened Aria's car door for her. She took his hand in hers and they walked into the hospital with their heads held high

When they went into his fathers room the doctor was in there taking some tests. Aria and Ezra sat down together on the chairs at the far end of the room. There was only three more days until they were going to put John to sleep. They knew that he wouldn't be in pain anymore and that he would be with his wife Lexis up in heaven. Ezra looked at his father and John motioned for Ezra to come by his side.

"Ezra, I want to go now, let me go. please Ezra." He pleaded.

A tear fell from Ezra's eye.

"What are you saying dad?"

"Son, I want to go now, I don't want to wait three days, Im ready now, grandma needs me."

"So what do you want me to do?" Ezra said as he tried to be strong. He didn't want to break down in front of Aria again, he had to show some strength.

"Go tell the doctor that I'm ready to go."

"Dad, I can't. I can't. I wont." Ezra said.

"Please Ezra, I need this." His father pleaded with him.

"Ok." Ezra stood up to go tell the doctor, but John pulled on his hand for him to come back, and pulled him close so that Ezra was the only one that could hear what he was saying.

"I just have one request." He began.

"Of course, anything, dad." Ezra said.

"Marry Aria, she's the one, and Ezra don't shut her out again, you might really lose her." Ezra pulled away from his father and gave him a slight nod and then went to find his fathers doctor. Ezra and the doctor walked back to the room together and the doctor asked Ezra's father if it was what he really wanted. Then Ezra called his sister and Ben and told them to come and say their goodbyes. When they arrived, Kayla was already in tears, she gave her father a long hug then walked over to Ezra, and hugged him for a while. Then Kayla went to Ben and Ezra went to Aria; she held him close as he cried.

"Ezra it's ok." Aria said as she tried to calm him down.

After they said their goodbyes, the doctor asked them to step out of the room. The doctor took him off his the machines and he was gone. Ezra's dad had officially passed away at 4:37pm on July 6th.

Ezra and Aria walked into the grieving room together. Ezra had officially broken down, his cheeks were tear stained, his head was in his hands and he was sitting next to Aria. Aria pulled his head out of his hands climbed into his lap and put her arms around his neck. His went around her back and he held her tightly to him as her shirt became wet.

"Aria, I want to be with you forever, don't leave me." Ezra said as Aria just held him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere Ezra you don't have to worry." Aria said and kissed his head.

"Thank you," Ezra said quietly. They sat there for about three more hours until Aria had fallen asleep.

"Aria, wake up, we're going to go home." Ezra said.

"ok." Aria said as Ezra helped her to her feet. They walked out the hospital doors to the car and Ezra drove home as he sat with fresh tears coming down his cheeks. Aria would have offered to drive but she knew that Ezra wouldn't let her. Aria wanted to help Ezra all that she could but today was a long day, it was the day after her birthday, which didn't go as planned, because there was nothing planned.

Aria:

Seeing Ezra like this was really hard, and yeah, I never got close to Ezras dad, but right now I felt some of the pain that Ezra did. When I hit the seat in the car I fell asleep because I was so tired. About 15 minutes later I felt a big hand on my shoulder shaking me. I opened my eyes to find that we were already at Ezra's moms house. I didn't even notice that the car had stopped or that Ezra had opened my door for me. He was always so sweet. I closed my eyes again as Ezra told me to sleep as he carried me into the house up the stairs and into our room. I felt my body slowly hit the mattress, it had been about ten minutes and Ezra hadn't joined me. I sat up and saw Ezra standing at his dresser holding a picture frame in his hands. I got up and walked over to where he was standing, "Ezra, I'm sorry."

"Its not your fault Aria." Ezra set the frame down and pulled Aria into a hug.

"Let go to bed." Ezra said as he guided her to the bed. Ezra laid his head on Aria's chest and Aria wrapped her arms around him. After about three minutes they both had fallen asleep, not wanting to ever let go again. Aria wasn't quite sure that Ezra was ever going to let go.

Hey guys, this time there is no cliffhanger, but i liked the way ended it, I have really love EZRIA and i was thinking and so emily and maya were together then maya died, then someone Hanna loved dies, prob caleb and what is Toby or Ezra is next, if Ezra died i will never watch the show again. hahaha please read, review and follow :)


	12. Chapter 12

Aria lay in Ezra's arms as she felt him shake awake. He stood up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out, he came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He laid out his suit for the funeral. He was still only in his towel as he walked over to Aria. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"Aria, sweetheart, you need to wake up, your parents are going to be here soon, and we have to get ready for the funeral."

Aria got up a few moments later, still tired. She was about to go to the bathroom, but then walked into Ezra.

He didn't know that she was following him.

"Ezra?" Aria said quietly he turned around to see Aria standing there with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes?" Ezra said as he brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away a stray tear.

"No matter what happens today, I want you to know that, I love you." Aria reminded him.

"Aria, I love you more than anything, I don't think I could have made it through any of this if I didn't have you by my side. You know that I love you right?" Ezra said.

"Yeah." Aria said, as she put her arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around her as he held her close against his chest. She began sobbing into his chest. Aria pulled away a few moments later.

"I have to go take a shower." She said in a faint whisper. But just before she reached the door, Ezra grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"Come on, just a little longer." Ezra said, as he pulled her back into his embrace.

"Thank you Ezra, I needed this."

Ezra spoke up after her. "Me too Aria, me too."

It was about 3 minutes later after their long hug that Aria pulled away again.

"Ezra, I have to take a shower." Ezra finally let her go to the bathroom. Another ten minutes later, Aria emerged from the bathroom, when she looked up, she saw Ezra sitting on the bed crying, holding the picture of his father. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Ezra, I am so sorry, I know how you feel." Aria began.

"No Aria, you don't." Ezra spat at Aria.

"When I was born, I had another brother, Ezra. I lived and he didn't because I took too much of the oxygen supply. So yeah, I think I know a little something about your loss." Aria said as she got her clothes. She was about to leave before she looked back at Ezra, and he didn't say anything, so she continued out the room. She came to the stairs but slipped on the third step and fell down the staircase. "Ezra!" She screamed. By the time that he came out of the room she was laying at the bottom of the stairs. He ran to her side, as she sobbed. Ezra picked her up into his arms, and held her, he yelled for his mom and she came running around the corner. She saw Ezra holding Aria and ran to his side.

"Ezra?" Aria said in a hushed tone

"Aria, are you ok?"

Between sobs Aria managed to say, "My shoulder is killing me." Ezra moved his hand away from her shoulder and saw it was bleeding. Ezra helped Aria up and helped her slide on a pair of jeans and slide a tank top over her head. He held a towel to her shoulder as he helped Aria into the car to go to the hospital.

When they arrived, Aria had gotten ten stitches on her shoulder, a sling to hold her arm and an ice pack for it. Other than that she just had a few bruises. They were in the car on there way home.

"Aria, I am so sorry about before." Ezra said quietly.

"Ezra, it's ok, you didn't know, it doesn't matter now, lets just focus on today, ok?"

"Ok, but Aria I am sorry and you don't know how much I love you and could never make it through any of this without you. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you Ezra." Aria said as she tilted her head up and Ezra placed a soft kiss upon her lips. When they got to the house, Aria's family had arrived and was settled in the guest room. When they saw Aria and Ezra they all hugged but when Byron went to hug Aria, she let out a shriek of pain and her father backed away. Ezra went to her side and pushed her jacket out of the way, the stitches were still intact, but Aria was in a lot of pain. While Ezra went to get Aria an ice pack, Aria explained about what happened and how she had gotten the stitches. When Ezra returned he gently placed the ice pack on her stitches as she leaned into him. They all talked then it was time to get ready for the funeral. Aria and Ezra went to their room and got ready, He helped her slip her dress over her shoulder and made sure that it was comfortable. When everyone was ready they went to the church. Aria's family had entered but Aria and Ezra waited outside for a second.

"Ezra, we should go in."

"Ok."

When they walked in the door the coffin was open and Aria and Ezra's eyes were already filled with tears. Ezra put his arm around Aria's waist as they walked to sit by his mother and brother.

"Ezra, do you want me to sit with my family?" Aria asked nervously.

"Aria are you kidding, I can't do this without you." Ezra confessed. "Okay." Aria said as he took her hand. After they sat down, they had about 10 minutes until the service started. Ezra got up and walked up to his fathers coffin. He looked down and pulled a rocket ship out of his pocket that John had given it to him when he was just a child. When Julie and John separated, he kept it forever, and now he wanted his father to have it because his father meant the world to him, no matter what happened with his mother. Ezra held it in his hand and a few tears fell from his eyes, down his cheeks. Aria watched him from her seat. Next, Ezra took his fathers hand into his, it felt cold, and soulless, but Ezra knew it never would be. He placed the ship in his father's hand and closed it around it and put his fathers hand back down into his coffin. Then made his way back to his seat. He sat down and Aria reached for his hand but he pulled away. He looked out the window, ever so often glancing at his father. Aria didn't know what to do, she didn't know weather to try to hold his hand again or not, so she didn't, she knew he needed space. When the service started, at first it was just the preacher talking about what he knew of John and what a wonderful man he was. Then they had Kayla come up and say a few words.

"Thank you everyone for coming, it means so much to me, writing this was harder than I though, I was asked to share a memory that I shared with my dad, so I picked the best one. It was when I was about seven, Ezra was eleven, it was morning on a summer day. Dad had said that he had a surprise for us, he told us to close our eyes, so we did, but Ezra peeked. He pulled out a locket with a picture of him and I in it and a small rocket ship that he gave to Ezra. The thing is, that it wasn't the items that we got, it was the fact that our dad would go to the ends of the earth to make us happy, he could make you laugh with the lamest joke, he never put himself first, he put us first and that's what I admire about him so much. I miss him and I'll miss him forever, I love him."

She looked towards her father. "I love you daddy."

She went back to her seat. Johns dad went up to talk, and Ezra eyes were glued on his grandpa, not even noticing the fact that Aria was sitting next to him crying. She wanted to be in his arms but after he wouldn't hold her hand, she wasn't going to try to get his arms around her. Her shoulder medicine was wearing off and the pain was increasing. As Ezra's eyes wandered around the room, he saw Aria sitting with tears in her eyes, holding her shoulder as if she were in pain. He put his hand out for her to hold, she took it with her free hand and laid her head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on her head.

Next was the burial...

Please read and review! Follow also!:)


	13. Chapter 13

The Burial

Once everyone was out of the church, Ezra and his family members carried Ezra's father's coffin away, leaving Aria alone.

She was standing alone, with tears falling down her face. She felt her legs get weak. As Ezra walked by carrying the casket, he glanced at Aria as he kept walking. He couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he was never going to see his father again, as he set the casket down onto the ground.

Ezra walked over to Aria and put his arm around her. If he had waited five more seconds, she would have fallen to the ground.

"Ezra, My shoulder." Aria cried.

"It will be over soon." Ezra assured her.

Some of the stitches were coming out and she was bleeding really badly. Aria felt light headed.

"Ezra" Aria said as she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes as she felt darkness take over her body.

Byron picked Aria up and carried her out of the sun. Ella and Ezra stayed near the burial.

Byron took Aria into the church and put a towel on her forehead. A wet cloth was placed over her forehead.

Aria's eyes began to flutter open. "Ezra?"

"Aria... Ezra is still at the burial." Byron said.

"What? Why didn't he come?" Aria asked in a panicked voice. "Aria, sweetheart, calm down... It's his father's funeral... You know he loves you... But he needed to be with his family." Byron said.

Aria remained silent.

"Aria we need to take you to the hospital, would you like to wait for Ezra?"

Aria quickly shook her head no.

Aria was sitting in the back of the car with her head on her mothers lap, her eyes closed as she thought about Ezra. They arrived at the hospital and as the doctor was removing the towel full of blood from Aria's shoulder, she screamed out in pain.

Aria needed Ezra. But he wasn't there. Once they had the towel they carefully wiped off most of the blood. They were putting in the needle to redo the stitches and Aria cried. When they were done they hooked Aria up to an I.V., with more blood because she had lost so much. A little bit later Aria had fallen asleep. The funeral had ended and Ezra went home to his house. He totally forgot about Aria and fell asleep on his bed. Aria's mom had been calling him non stop because Aria needed him so badly. She needed him with her.

Ezra didn't have his phone with him in the room. He woke up half an hour later. When we went to get his phone he had 14 missed calls and 8 texts, all from Ella. They all said, "You need to come to the hospital!" or "What are you waiting for? The funeral is over and Aria's in the hospital, and you're not here? What's going on?" Ezra got in his car and right away drove to the hospital.

Aria was awake. As they were signing the discharge papers, Ezra walked in. Arias eyes met his. She looked away seconds later. Ezra walked toward her.

"Aria I'm so sorry."

"Ezra stop. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Lets just go home." She said without another word.

They drove home in silence. When they got to the house. Aria walked went to the fridge to grab an ice back. She laid down on the couch but Ella intervened.

"Aria, the bed would be much more comfortable." She said.

"I'm not going up there unless you carry me." Ezra went to Aria's side. She put her arm around his neck as he held her in his arms. When they got to the room, Ezra set Aria down and pulled the cover over her, then climbed in with her.

"Ezra?" Aria asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why didn't you come and see me when the burial was over? They stuck the needle in my shoulder and I needed you there..." She trailed off.

"Aria, I am so sorry, I just was coming home to get you a jacket then come to the hospital to see you...but when I got home I sat on the bed and cried. Aria I'm sorry that I didn't come to see you, but I needed some time just to be alone."

"But Ezra, I needed you..."

"Aria, I will be there next time, I promise." Ezra said.

Aria sighed in agreement.

Aria was now asleep. Ezra just sat there and played with a strand of her hair in his hands. Ezra sat and told himself that tomorrow he would ask Byron for Aria's hand in marriage.

Afterwards, he had to ask Ella to help him pick out a ring. He had planned to propose to Aria when they went on a picnic together. He was going to make dinner and put it in a picnic basket. He would bring a blanket for the two of them to lay on as they watched the sunset.

Ezra fell asleep not long after thinking about the proposal.

Then next morning, Aria and Kayla were at the store, and Ezra went to talk to Byron.

"Hey Byron, can I talk to you?" Ezra said as he took a seat next to Aria's father.

"And what might it be about?"

"You know that I love Aria, she and I have been to hell and back together, and I don't think that I could ever go though my life with out her… I told my dad how much I loved Aria before he died and he told me that if I loved her that much that, I should marry her, and I promised him that I would. I know that it seems so sudden, But I can't live without Aria.. .What I'm trying to say is, Can I have your blessing?"

**Hahahah Guys, don't kill me, but I'm going to end this chapter on a cliffhanger, tell my what you think!:) THE PLL HALLOWEEN EPISODE IS SO CLOSE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Ezra sat there and waited for Byron to say something.

"Yes, Ezra you can have my blessing, but I swear that if you hurt her, things will end badly." Byron said seriously.

"Thank you sir, it means the world to me, I love her so much." Ezra said, before getting up. "I have to go get ready, Aria and Kayla will be back soon. I have to get the ring. I plan on asking her tonight before dinner."

"Go Ezra, make it perfect." Byron smiled.

Ezra went to the jewelry store and went to get the ring. He knew what he wanted to get her, and he wasn't going to get anything that he though Aria wouldn't like. When he arrived at the store, the lady at the counter asked him what she could help him with. He told her what kind of ring that she wanted. He found the perfect ring and after he was done, he went home. He had packed a tux, the same tux that he wore to the funeral. When he was done, he walked out of his room and saw that Aria was sitting at the table in the kitchen. He walked down and tapped Aria on the shoulder.

"Aria, will you come with me?" Aria looked at him with wide eyes, before getting up. HE took her hand and led him out the door. They walked to the bench.

When they got there Ezra began to talk. "Aria, you are my life. I can't live without you, you and I have been though everything together, and I don't want to go through any other thing in my life without you. I want you to be by my side though everything. We got your parents to like me and your friends accepted us, a little to much by Hannah, but that's ok. I'm sorry if I have ever hurt you but it wont happen again." Ezra got down on one knee, as Aria's eyes began to water.

"Will you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

It was quiet for a moment before Aria screamed, "Yes! Yes I'll marry you." She pulled him to his feet as he took her into his arms, and he kissed her. She pulled away a little later.

Ezra looked into her eyes. "I love you Aria."

"I love you too Ezra." He slid the huge and gorgeous ring onto her finger. In the distance they heard Ezra's name being called.

"Ezra!"

They walked hand in hand toward the house. When they got there, they saw that it was time for dinner, there was a table for the family, but in a room just down the hall there was a room for Aria and Ezra to eat in.

"Right this way." Ella spoke.

All Ezra thought in his head was that Byron had to have told Ella that he was going to propose. They followed Ella, and when they got to the room, Ezra pulled out Aria's chair for her.

"Let me see it." Ella said.

Aria held out her hand and Ella was in shock; she loved it. " Well that is really pretty, but I will leave two alone."

After they eat, another tray was brought in. It had a small envelope on it. Ezra picked it up and handed it to Aria.

"Open it" He said as he gave it to her. She opened it, and inside was a room key to a hotel just in the next town over. Aria and Ezra went to pack and once they were ready, they went to the other room, where all of the family was. They thanked everyone for all that they had done and then they were on their way. When they got to the hotel they went into the elevator. When they got in it they were alone. Aria had set her bag down and before she knew it, Ezra took her into his arms and kissed her. That night was their 'first' night together, and it was perfect.

The next morning Aria woke up to her cell phone going off on the bedside table. She couldn't reach it the way that she was laying. She was comfortable in Ezra's arms, but gently moved his arm away from around her waist, slipped a robe on and went to get her phone. It was her mother, saying that they were going to leave for their flight to go home soon, because Byron had to work. It was 9:00 in the morning and they were leaving at 12:00 so Aria and Ezra had a lot of time to get ready to come home.

Aria was so thankful that her parents had accepted their relationship. Aria looked over at Ezra, who looked so peaceful. She didn't want to wake him, and she knew he needed his sleep. She went into down into the lobby to get food to bring back for Ezra. Once she had all of the things that she needed she went back to the room. She opened the door quietly hoping not to wake Ezra.

She didn't and she put all of the stuff down on the counter and got everything together. She got coco pebbles for herself and Trix for Ezra. She poured the milk in both bowls, set them on the table and then went to wake him up. She gently hopped on the side of the bed and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He stirred awake.

"Well good morning to you." Ezra said as he sat up.

"Morning babe, I made us breakfast, come and eat, we have to get ready to go and say goodbye to my parents, they are leaving at noon."

After they ate they got dressed and were on their way to go and say goodbye to Aria's parents. Aria and Ezra were going to stay for two more days because Ezra wanted to make sure that Kayla was okay before they left. Aria wasn't going to leave Ezra's side so she just stayed with them they while her parents went home. When they arrived at the Fitz home they walked in, and everyone was helping bring down the suitcases. They all hugged and before they knew it, Byron and Ella were on their way to the airport. Today Ezra was going to spend the day with Kayla and make sure she was stable without their father there. It was about noon and Aria had texted her mom before they got on the plain. Ben had already flown home because if he missed another day of work he would be fired. Ezra sat on the couch with his arm wrapped around Kayla. They were watching an old movie that they used to watch when they were young. Aria went and sat on the chair beside them even though there was room right beside Ezra on the couch. When Aria sat down Ezra looked at her with a look of confusion on his face, but Aria never made eye contact with him. She heard her phone buzz and went up to get it. It was Hanna with a nice little text that said, "Hi girlie, I miss you and can't wait to hang with you when you get home." She sent a reply, then got her headphones and put her music on full blast. She grabbed her journal and her pen and went back to the chair that she was previously sitting in and began to write. She began to write a story about a girl that was every much like herself and a man that was very much like Ezra. She wrote and wrote until she had fallen asleep. For some reason she felt like tomorrow was going to be a tough day, but she had no idea why...

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND FAVROITE, I love all of you so much for your feedback!:)


	15. Chapter 15

Ok so I haven't really had the time to write lately but I am going to more. But I completely lost the next chapter and my idea for it so if you have any ideas could you please help me. I haven't had much inspiration lately and need some ideas! Please help me! Ill update as soon as I get some help. Thank you and hope your life is awesome!


	16. Chapter 16

**So Sorry for not uploading in so long I have had huge case of writers block and couldn't get past it. So What are your thoughts on Ezria in the show. As far as me, I am super sad that she is going to have another love interest, but I am Happy that she and Ezra will be together in the end. So here is my next Chapter And I cant to give a shout out to sobia. ezria. pll. for the Airport scene and the clif hanger because that is what was stopping me from writing. She truly is Amazing and if you have free time you should go and read her story's they are all AMAZING!:) Thank you and Hope you Like my story.:)**

The next morning when Aria woke up she was in the same spot as she was sitting last night, which brought pain to her neck and her back. She sat up and looked around but she couldn't see anyone. Then she saw Ezra walk though the door. He went and sat down next to her.

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Aria asked, looking into his eyes.

"Okay, I guess." Ezra said as he placed his had on her thigh. He paused for a moment before continuing. "Look Aria we need to talk."

"Ezra what's going on?" Aria asked, concerned.

"Kayla wants me to stay longer, and I know that you have work but it would only be for a little bit lo-" Before Ezra could continue he was cut off by Aria.

"Ezra If you want to stay and if Kayla needs you to stay for a little longer then thats perfectly fine, I'll be fine. Between work and the girls, I'll be pretty busy the next few days anyway." Aria said, trying to hide her disappointment.

Ezra smiled " Thank you so much for being okay with this! Aria this is one of the many reasons why I love you."

"I love you too but the flight is at one and I have to be there three hours early so if you could put my suitcase in the car so I could grab something to eat then that would be awesome." Aria said, getting up so she could finish preparing. She had a busy day ahead of her.

Ezra went upstairs and got her bag and went outside to put her bag in the car and Aria went to the kitchen. Aria really wished that Ezra was going back with her. But she knew that Kayla needed him more that she did.

She made her self a small meal. And by the time that she was done eating Ezra had come in. "Aria, everything's ready to go. We need to leave now if you want to be there on time."

"Ok I'm coming" Aria said as she walked out the door. Ezra opened her car door for her and she hopped in and then he closed it again. The car ride to the airport was about 35 minutes long, and all of those minutes were spent in silence. When they got to the airport, before they got out Ezra asked "Aria, why are you being so quiet?"

She exhaled and looked down. "Im just going to miss you." A single tear rolled down Aria's cheek and she wiped it away before Ezra could do anything and got out of her door, she walked to the back of the car and waited for Ezra to pop the trunk. Once he popped it he got out of his door and came around to see Aria struggling to get it out of the trunk with all of the rest of the things that were in there.

"Here, let me get that." Ezra said with a smile, reaching down to get her bag. Once they had everything, they confirmed her flight and went to find a seat while they waited for her flight.

Aria and Ezra sat in the airport, waiting for Aria's flight to be called. Neither of them spoke, both comfortable in the silence as Ezra absently rubbed circles with his thumb on the back of Aria hand. For some reason, this always soothed her into a peaceful calm.

"Flight 3261, now boarding." a voice over the intercom said.

Aria sighed and reluctantly got up, Ezra right behind her. She leaned down to get her bag, but Ezra took it and smiled at her. He put one hand around her waist as they walked towards the doors. They stopped a few feet away from the door.

"Call me as soon as you land?" Ezra said.

Aria nodded. "Of course. I'm going to miss you so much." she said, leaning up to kiss him. Ezra kissed her back, his strong arms circling her waist, as her hands got lost in his soft, brown hair.

"I'm going to miss you too. I'll call you every day. And we'll skype. I'll be counting the days until I'm home." Ezra said, smiling.

"Me too. This is going to be such a long week." she said, with a sigh.

"I know. But we'll get through this. Soon, we'll be back together, I promise." Ezra said.

"I love you so much." Aria said, looking deep into his ocean blue eyes.

"I love you too." Ezra said, and with one last kiss, Aria took her bag and walked through the doors that led to her plane, stopping to look back and blow Ezra a kiss as she left.

When Aria got on the plane it was quiet and the take off was short and quick. When they were allowed to use their electronics, she plugged in her headphones and let the music lull her to sleep. She was awoken when their was a voice of the intercom saying that they were going to be landing soon so they had to turn all of they chairs into their upright positions and had to turn off their electronics. As she waited for landing, Aria absently played with her engagement ring, thinking about Ezra.

Once she had got off of the plane she was greeted by her best friends, Emily, Spencer, and Hannah and they all began to talk non-stop. Spencer was driving and all of the girls could not stop laughing. Aria had really missed them. With everything that had been going on, she had barely been able to talk to them.

Spencer looked back at Aria and said. "So tonight we are going to my house and we are watching House at the End of Street."

"Yeah, you can finally open your birthday presents!" Emily chimed in.

Aria smiled. "That would be Great." she said. Aria Pulled her phone out of her purse and she turned it on. She then went to her contacts and called Ezra. She was surprised that it went straight to voice mail. Aria was a little upset but she was not going to let that ruin her day with the girls though.

"No answer?" Hanna asked, seeing her friend's expression.

"Nope, I will just call him again later." Aria said with a little bit of disappointment in her voice.

About 13 minutes later they arrived at Spencer's lake house. They all went in and took off their Jackets. After another failed attempt to call Ezra, Aria put her phone in her purse and left it in the entry way.

The girls sat and talked for hours. They ate popcorn and gossiped. Aria even showed them her ring and told them how Ezra had proposed to her. The girls were ecstatic. They kept congratulating Aria and they took turns admiring the ring.

"Aria, you have to open our gifts now!" Hanna almost screamed. Then all of the girls ran out of the room to get the presents.

"Me first." Spencer said as she handed her a pink and yellow striped bag. When Aria opened it she was completely shocked, It was a diamond infinity necklace.

"Spencer I love it!" Aria shrieked.

"Read the back." Spencer said referring to what she had engraved on it. It read Best Friends For Infinity -S.H. After she read it she leaned over and hugged spencer. Hanna had got her Launder. and Emily had got her a Diamond pair of earrings. They Then put in the movie. It was super scary. And it was a bad idea to let Hanna hold the popcorn because she screamed at the first scary part and the popcorn went flying everywhere. After a lot of screaming and laughing, the girls were all asleep.

The next few days went by without hearing from Ezra. Aria worked and spent time with the girls, who kept reassuring her that Ezra would call, that something probably came up. It had been four days since she had gotten back to Rosewood. She sat in Ezra's Apartment and stared at her cell phone, finally deciding to call him again, when all of the sudden she felt like she was going to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and puked into the toilet. When she was sure she was done, Aria washed her mouth out and flushed. She then went back to sitting on the couch, thinking that she was probably getting sick from stress. Later that night, after she had eat dinner, Aria sat on the couch in the living room and picked up the phone again, deciding to try Ezra's phone one more time. "Hey, its Ezra. Sorry I couldn't get to my phone right know, but leave your name number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." When Aria heard this she was really disappointed. After shutting and turning off her phone she went over to the bookshelf, grabbing a copy of "To Kill a Mockingbird". She snuggled into Ezra's bed and began to read until she fell asleep.

Michigan:  
Ezra and his mother sat in hospital as the past weeks events played in his head. Earlier that morning Kayla was feeling really depressed about her father's passing and, instead of going for the razor blade, she went right for the medicine cabinet, downing a bottle of her mother's pills. Ezra didn't know where she was and when he went to look for her, he found her passed out on the floor of her mother's bathroom. Ezra had screamed for help. "Mom!" When she heard Ezra's panicked screams. she ran to the bathroom. When She saw the sight in front of her she grabbed the phone and called 911. Since then, they had been in the hospital. As these thoughts flashed though his mind a few tears went rolling down his cheeks. "Ezra you should call Aria and tell her that you are going to be staying a little bit longer." Ezra's mother said. "You're right. She's probably worried why I haven't called her in days.." Ezra said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket to see that there was two missed calls and three texts from Aria wondering why he hadn't been talking to her. He then clicked call but was sent straight to voicemail, because Aria had turned her phone off before settling down to read. So he just texted her. "Hey Aria, Sorry I haven't been able to talk lately, things have been really bad with Kayla. Call me when you wake up. I love you. -Yours forever, E.F"

Rosewood:  
The next morning, Aria started her day by getting sick and throwing up again. After the morning's events she was talking to Spencer on the phone. "Aria..have you and Ezra had sex?" Spencer asked and Aria was silent until she said "Only once." "Ok Aria I am going to the pharmacy to get a test and then I will be right over to Ezra's Apartment. Ok?" Spencer said calmly. "Ok." Aria said frightened. At the thought of having a child she began looking for her phone and found it in the couch. She turned on her phone and was surprised to see a message from Ezra telling her to call him so she dialed his number and clicked call, listening to it ring. After the second ring, Ezra picked up. "Hey Babe, How are you?" asked Ezra. "Ezra, I'm not doing very well. I have been sick every morning for the past few days, and I think..." Aria couldn't bring herself to say what she was thinking. "Aria, do you think your pregnant?" Ezra asked, reading her mind. "Ezra I don't know...Spencer is bringing over a test. But I need you here." Aria said, her voice shaking. "Ok Aria here is the thing. The morning after you left Kayla tried to kill her self again. Ever since then we have been in the hospital. If you are pregnant I will try to come home as soon as I can, but if not I need to stay here as long as possible. I need to be here for my mother and Kayla." Aria was silent for a while as her body was filled with disappointment. "I'm so sorry Ezra." was all Aria managed to say. Then there was a knock at the door. "Ezra, Spencer's here." "Aria you go and take that test and if it is positive you call me back and if it isn't still call me back, I want to know, ok?" Aria sighed "Ezra, I'm scared" she admitted. "It's ok baby, you just go take that test then call me back and we will figure things out from there, I love you." Ezra said, soothingly. "I Love you too Ezra" Aria said before hanging up the phone. After letting Spencer in, she took the bag from her, heading towards the bathroom.

As they waited for the results, Spencer squeezed Aria's shaking hand. "Don't worry, no matter what that test says, we'll always be here for you." she said.

Aria smiled gratefully. "Thanks Spencer. I just-I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother just yet." she admitted.

"You'd make a great mother." Spencer assured her with a smile.

Aria gave her friend a hug. She was so grateful to have such great friends.

Just then, Aria's alarm went off, signalling the tests were done. Aria looked at Spencer, who nodded at her, before she picked up the pregnancy test. Positive.


End file.
